Those You've Lost
by CloudlessSummerSkies
Summary: 'Standing in front of a reflection of promises. Terrified of it shattering into a thousand pieces, like tiny diamonds scattered on the cold stone floor.' Set a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione still can't say goodbye to Fred, so she tries finding the Mirror of Erised. One shot. Hermione/Fred


Hi guys, so this is a Harry Potter one shot me and my friend came up with a while ago. It's Fred & Hermione, and it's told from Hermione's point of view. Some of it isn't true to the plot of Harry Potter, but we really liked this so enjoy!

It's been a year since the war. One year since that day. The day that haunts my dreams. My nightmares. You never realise how much you care about someone until you lose them. I didn't realise that before that day. I had to find something to distract myself from the misery that the war brought me, so four months ago I decided to find the Mirror of Erised. Harry told me about it when we were searching for horcruxes, that is showed him his parents. I had to find it, so I could see his face just one more time.

Harry understood that I couldn't just forget. I couldn't see Ron anymore. Seeing his copper hair, the curve of his smile and hearing his jokes reminded me too much of Fred. George was the only Weasley who understood. Losing Fred was like losing part of himself. George would come and visit me at Hogwarts from time to time, to see how I was coping, or to help build the memorial for the victims from the war.

Coming back to Hogwarts to finish seventh year was my chance of finding it, I decided to try the Room of Requirement. I found the mirror eventually. I awoke at two in the morning from my regular nightmares of the war, always featuring another innocent who lost their life in the battle. I could never get back to sleep, so using the invisibility cloak Harry had loaned me in September I'd go searching for the mirror.

I'll never forget the night I found it.

Standing in front of a reflection of promises. Terrified of it shattering to a thousand pieces, like tiny diamonds scattered on the floor. I'll never forget any of them, the brave that stood for what they believed in, their sacrifice. I'll never forget him. His hair. His eyes. His laugh.

I looked up to see my reflection. The dark lines under my eyes giving away my lack of sleep. The tracks of salty tears flowing from my bloodshot eyes.

And then it changed.

My reflection replaced with his. He raised his left hand, pressing it against the glass. Instinctively, I matched his movement, putting my hand against the glass, against his hand. I felt nothing but the cold unforgiving glass under my fingertips, leeching the heat from my hand. His eyes are filled with regret, and unspoken words. So are mine. He's not injured here, his face unmarked. All the scars of the war wiped away. I can't believe this is the same boy I met in my first year at Hogwarts. Some nights I'd go off to the Hogwarts Bridge, and he'd be there, with George planning practical jokes. It was past midnight, but they'd both always be so full of energy. They both saw past my excuses to be out that late, 'couldn't sleep' or 'needed some air'. Fred never pressed me for a real reason.

'I miss you...' I said feeling stupid for talking to a mirror, but his smile returned. 'Everybody does... Especially George...' I choked up. Now is my chance to say all the the things I never got to say to him.

'I should've told you, years ago that...that I loved you, since I first met you on the train to Hogwarts in my first year, when I accidentally got caught in one of your pranks. I'll never forget that day. I still love you. I can't forget you. Every time I fall over something or walk into something, I can still hear your laughter.' I look up, he's smiling at me.

'But it's my fault. My fault that you're gone. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' He's shaking his head.

'It's true.

That night, I tried to find you, to tell you that I loved you.

We fought off a bunch of dementors together.

Then you heard Ginny scream.

You ran.

I followed you, there were three death eaters. You fought them all off.

But there was one behind you. I went to attack him.

But I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't even shout to you. I couldn't protect you.

I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.' Tears were flowing freely out of my eyes but Fred was shaking his head.

'It is. It is Fred.'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I desperately wanted it to be his. Through the tears in my eyes I could see ginger hair that could only belong to a Weasley. Brown eyes that looked so familiar and were also tearing up.

'He loved you too...'

Before I could ask the question that was burning on my mind he was already answering it

'He's my twin... He couldn't hide anything from me... No matter how hard he tried.'

I turned my head back to Fred and the smile on his face was bigger than I'd ever seen before. The twinkle in his eyes was brighter than it was whenever he was about to prank someone.

'He never liked Angelina. He only went to the Yule Ball with her because he was too scared to ask you. It was always you. Apart from the our family, he never loved anyone as much as you' George whispers, pressing his hand against the glass.

Fred smiles and I know it's true.


End file.
